Tako Luka's Adventures
by MegurineLuka19
Summary: Tako Luka escaped during the night. What will happen? I'm so bad at summaries, sorry XD


"Night, Lenka!" Len yawned as he burrowed under his covers, Lenka in her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Oyasumi..." the girl replied before dropping off to sleep. **(A/N Oyasumi = Goodnight)** Rinto and Rin fell asleep too, leaving the Kagamines' room in silence.

Meanwhile, Tako Luka was on a search for something.

Climbing out of her basket, not making a sound, the pink octopus crept past her owner's bed. She slipped underneath the crack in the door and proceeded downstairs. She reached the kitchen, where the fridge door had been left open. Tako had no idea why whoever used it last hadn't closed the door, but it was very convenient, because it's quite hard to open a fridge door with your tentacles that are basically your hair aswell.

She climbed into the cold contents of the fridge in search of a frozen tuna. After about 5 minutes, she heard some rustling, then footsteps coming towards the kitchen. As soon as Tako realised that whoever was making the sound had very long, teal twin tails, she ducked behind the packet of cheese that she was about to move out of the way.

Miku started to skip round the kitchen, grabbing things from cupboards to make a leek sandwich with. No one else had ever known anybody who had ever made a leek sandwich before, but hey, that meant Miku was the first one! She suddenly noticed that the fridge door was opened. She walked over and closed it, muttering something under her breath about Kaito and how he always eats ice cream during the night and then never closes the door. However, this made it quite hard to get out for Tako, and she certainly didn't like the freezing temperatures.

About an hour later, the tiny pink head managed to squeeze itself out of the fridge door, a large tuna hanging out of her mouth. She hopped upstairs, and, past Luka's room to the attic. She slid under the door and used her tentacle hair as legs to walk over to Lenka's sleeping bag. She stared into the peaceful expression painted on her face as she slept, chewing on her frozen tuna fish noisily. Tako didn't realise she was a noisy eater until now, because then, the blonde woke up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched out and let out a series of dry coughs. _Looks like she has a cold..._ Tako thought as she swallowed down her snack.

Lenka turned on the night light next to her, blinding the pink octopus for a few seconds. After she finished coughing, her eyes adjusted and she realised what was making all the noise that woke her up. It was right next to her, a tiny pink head that looked suspiciously like Luka, devouring a frozen fish.

"WAAAH!" Lenka literally jumped out of her sleeping bag and stood up, backing away from the tiny creature.

"W..what? Lenka? Is that you?" Len sat up in bed, startled by the scream. He too let out a few dry coughs, then realised what Lenka was so afraid of.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" the girl climbed into Len's bed, using him as a shield as Tako shuffled closer.

"Oh... Tako." he mumbled, before registering in his mind what he just said. "...TAKO!" two blood-curdling screams echoed through the house, waking up the others.

"What's... happening? What's tha- AAAH!" Rin jumped out of bed as if she just saw a spider crawling up her chest towards her face. Rinto saw too, and let out the girliest scream you could imagine.

" _What the hell is THAT?_ " he yelled.

"Tako! What are you doing here?" Rin slowly ducked down and observed the creature. "Why aren't you with Luka?"

Tako stared at the four with a plain expression on her face. "...I was hungry!"

Lenka screamed again, and clutched Len's shoulders. "LUKAAA! LUKA, HELP US!"

Luka ran into the room. "Where's my baby?!" she cried.

Rin got out of bed and, hesitantly, picked up the Tako head, and presented her to Luka. "You mean... this?"

Luka gasped and took Tako Luka in her arms. "Don't go running off like that again." She then looked over at Lenka, who was hiding behind Len. She couldn't help but blush, she was in her crush's bed.

"Yeah, this isn't what it looks like..." Len started.


End file.
